eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Ssraeshza Temple: Inner Sanctum (Heroic)
Notes Suggested Resistances: 140k+ ZONE IN AT: /waypoint -1080, 51.6, -1061 Pox Xin'Kaas This isn't an overly complex fight. Every 5 seconds, he pulses a cone frontal (Vex'Kaas Toxin). It'll slay non-fighters, so it's pretty integral for the tank to hold aggro and for people to say "Oh hey! I like having rad hit rates! I'm going to stand behind this guy!" At 80, 60 and 40%, he starts a slow cast write it down next time and paste it here, or someone else can and ports the group to a blackened bonus level. A few adds swarm on the group-- really, you only need to focus your attention on one add. Once an add is dead, the person who got the killing blow gets ported back to where they were with Pox. That person then starts clicking on the party members to bring them back... be smart about the order of whom you're clicking. It's super important that you don't hit Pox until everyone is back (you'll red-text-fail), so be smart with your AOEs. ''' At 25% he has a KB. I don't know if this would be considered an *exploit* or not, but if you're on the ramp that leads up to the platform, it negates the KB. The last 25%, he pulses another AE, Will of the Senshali, that hits everyone in group. It looks like it hit between 400-600k every 5 seconds. I don't recall if it was blockable (I'll double check, but I don't believe it was...) or not. '''Stonefang Another pretty basic encounter. He basically does two things: poison clouds and shedding scales-- both have yellow text warnings. For Poison, don't stand in posion... for Scales, get out of LoS. You'll get smaller snake adds if you linger out too long (you might get them anyway?). They're nothing to really stress about. AE them down or focus. EIther way, I don't believe it matters. Kessatras Sonssiu This can be a super simple fight. The basic idea is that he's a chanter and at certain points (I don't recall if it was timed or % based), he hides among illusions of himself. Your task is to click on the correct one, the original/non-illusion. There are a few ways you can go about doing this (sadly, tagging does not work). # If you have an assassin/rogue (not sure if a ranger's sniper squad works), cast Shadow as he casts spell name here... it's a slow cast, hard to miss. Your shadow will continue to attack the original. # Turn on overhead combat numbers (third-party helps if you're not a class with many DoTs) and pan your camera angle up. DoTs will continue to tick on the original. # One person gets ported *inside* the Original Kessatras. If you're excellent at giving directions, you can use Voice Chat (or super speedy typing skills!) to direct your party to you. There's also a fear/mana drain. I'm 99% certain it's not interruptable, but it's infrequent enough that a healer can probably precast a group cure to cure it. spell name here Kesa'Tra Xon'Xiu This script is pretty basic, too. seems like it must be % based, but I don't recall the % off-hand Kesa becomes immune to damage and starts zapping himself all over the room, making reflections of himself. Each time he does this, a person (then 2, then 3, then 4, etc...) gets ported to the center of the room. Just stand there. Reapers creepily circle around you... I know, I know... as creeped out as you may be, just stand there. When they go away, you can rejoin your group. At this point, Kesa becomes attackable again. You don't want the reflections to reach Kesa. You can either have the tank suck up the damage from running into them, or a veiling bard, or just kite Kesa around. Arch Lich Rhag'Zadune This is quasi-complicated, but really not complicated. There are basically 2 stages of this encounter. # Warrior and two Summoners: #* The order of summoners is 1: Vhen 2: Des 3: Toz (partial names) - get close enough to the Epic mob to activate the summoners. He emotes, and then they are active. #* Curse: You want to cure this curse. It has a fairly long duration-- basically, when your cure curse is back up, cure the next curse. You can direct the healer to let them know when it's about to expire, but really, curing on cooldown will suffice. #* Bubbles: Don't stand in them. You'll see bubbles before they turn into green pools of "man, you really should have moved!" #* Stay out of the center of the room. If you enter the circle in the center, you'll get tossed away and either rooted or stunned for a bit. #* When you're attacking the summoners, they summon portal defenders. Just stay on the summoners and AE the portal guys down. If your dps is low, you might want to focus on the portal guys just to prevent yourselves from being overrun. #Rhag'Vozgath and Rhag'Yalzzen pop after all three summoners are down. #* It's probably wise to focus on Rhag'Yalzzen first since he gets this incremental reflecting buff. I'm fairly certain the stacks can be dispelled, but they apply rather quickly, so even if you are (and you should) dispelling, you likely won't keep up with them. #* Rhag'Vozgath doesn't really do much. Note: there is another mob after the end, Zrazh'Zazekuh, drops Malignant Caisson.